Let Me Die
by Dark Emblem
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been separated for 4 years, after a long romance. Neither of them thought the place they'd be reunited would be a battlefield on opposite sides. Will they fight or make peace? A oneshot songfic based on Let Me Die by Nicholas Tse


**Let Me Die**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter…sniffs And the song in this is "Let Me Die" by Nicholas Tse. Again, _not mine. _

Rating: T – nothing too drastic. _I_ would say suitable for all, but just in case… Contains: character death.

Author's note: This is a one-shot songfic. The pairing is DMHG (Draco and Hermione) and the story coincides with HBP. And this is my very first fic, so…please don't just tell me it sucks, offer constructive criticism!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

I stumbled through the fields near the Forbidden Forest, once so barren, now littered with the lifeless bodies of friends and foes. Years ago, I would have been astounded by the distinct aura of magic I felt in the air. But tonight…tonight was a completely different situation. The atmosphere reeked of fresh blood, the stench of torn flesh almost unbearable. A sickening feeling swooped down in the pit of my stomach. Somewhere, I knew, others were still desperately fighting and struggling to keep their lives.

3 years after I had graduated from Hogwarts, the outbreaks between Voldemort's supporters and the ones who stood up against him, had escalated into an all-out war. The war had first broken out last year, and since then, had only become more violent and our troops more desperate to end it.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. No one, not even those who were supposedly on the "light side" seemed to grasp the concept that this way of avenging fallen comrades would only bring around more pain and destruction.

I could feel the pain in my stomach and arms increase rapidly. Surprisingly enough, it was not Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, or anyone I had known from school and had anticipated to become a Death Eater, who had inflicted these wounds upon me. It was Neville Longbottom. After suffering from taunts from peers and family members, and hearing over and over again that he simply would never be good enough, it seems that it finally got to his head. Apparently, he turned to the Dark Side in hopes that others would accept him with open arms. And accept him, they did.

Voldemort seemed to recognize and acknowledge his hidden potential, and armed him with knowledge and extremely advanced Dark Magic. Never did we ever imagine that Neville Longbotton, the shy, clumsy boy with a valiant heart, would suddenly turn on his childhood friends, and become the most powerful Death Eater of all time. The prospect of power beyond his wildest dreams must have been more than appealing to him.

I saw the wild look in his eyes as he brought his wand down upon me while I was still defenseless, and knew that this was not the gentle and noble Gryffindor I had once known so well.

As I passed numerous corpses, I occasionally recognized a few faces. They were all frozen, their eyes glazed over and out of focus with the look of death, giving them a permanently shocked look. Lavender Brown, her eyes closed as if she was in a deep sleep. She could have passed for that if she was not lying in a pool of her own blood. Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil, dead in each others arms, had obviously died slowly and painfully. My stifled sobs became more heart wrenching as I came upon more of my old friends' faces, once so vibrant and full of life, now empty and still.

Yet the sight of them deceased did not faze me as much as when I gazed upon the face of the one I had fallen in love with so many years ago. Draco Malfoy. While Harry, Ron and I had been off hunting for and destroying Horcruxes and the remnants of the Dark Lord's split soul, during our 7th year and the year after, he had most likely been serving Voldemort and kissing his bloody arse. Time seemed to slow down. We were both wounded, and simply stood amidst the mass of bodies, staring at each other. I couldn't bear to look at him – his features once so gentle and loving, now harsh and forbidding.

The tears flowed openly now. I remembered our last fight, before he had openly pledged his faith to Voldemort, and had turned his back on the Order, on his family, on me.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Flashback **

Hermione's tear-streaked face looked up at him. Behind his tough exterior, no one knew that he was secretly breaking down on the inside. Her tears were so precious...each one glistening like a single diamond and capturing her emotions.

"How could you do this?" she whispered, each word shattering his heart into smaller pieces. "How could you become his right-hand man? I thought I'd changed you for the better."

"'Mione…" Draco started. "You have changed me…and I'm grateful for that…but--"

She cut him off. "But what?" she retorted angrily. "You said you loved me! If you did, you wouldn't go off and kill innocent people!"

_Are we at war tonight?_

"Don't…I hate it when we fight. Don't you understand? He's forcing me to do this. He'll kill me and my whole family! He'll kill you, too!"

_Will there be angels whispering to midnight?_

_Don't wake when lightning strikes…_

"That doesn't matter, seeing as my death is now inevitable. Once you join him officially as his main assistant, you may have to kill me under his orders, anyway! I can't believe you!" Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. Despite the circumstances, Draco smiled at her posture. The one he had fallen in love with years ago. She was adorable. He took her in his arms, savoring her touch, her smell, her everything.

_My heart for you is true, _

_Let no one take that from you_

_Time is running tight_

_Can't change from wrong to right_

"There's no time to change….I've already switched sides. It's too late for me to become one of the Order again. The attack is tonight. Dumbledore will be dead by the time you're asleep. I'm so sorry, Hermione. One day you will understand."

"Understand what!" she raised her voice, her frail, petite body now shuddering with sobs. "That you're fighting against what you believe in? Is that the life you want to lead? Facing death just to torture 'mudbloods'?"

Draco flinched when he heard those foul, accusing words he himself had used against countless muggleborns not too long ago.

"Don't say that! As I said, one day you will understand." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Draco disentangled his arms from around her.

If Hermione had not collapsed at that moment, and sobbed her heart out, she would have heard him whisper, "I'll come back for you." Gazing once more upon the weeping form of his true love, he silently and swiftly stole into the night, his heart heavy with the burden of his upcoming mission.

_So I'll close my eyes and dream a little_

_Just like how we used to be baby_

"If only…things were they way they used to be…" Hermione thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and memories of happier times engulfed her.

_It's time to say farewell now_

_No need to cry of feelings_

_Oh it's alright_

_I'll end the end of lies_

**End flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

It seemed like I was frozen in time. Across from me was Hermione Granger. I had not seen her in ages – 4 years, to be precise. After I had carried out my plan on attacking Hogwarts, I joined Voldemort and spent what was supposed to be my last year at Hogwarts, attempting to recruit more followers for the Dark Lord. And everyday, I thought of Hermione. But I did not continue along that path for long…I had to tell her everything before she could judge me and leave me once more.

With no warning, Hermione abruptly raised her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

A blinding jet of red light shot towards me, and I dodged just in time. Blood was seeping out of her robes from large slashes on her arms and a deep nick in her side. Only a Death Eater could have wreaked those wounds upon her – the Hermione I knew could heal any wounds, except for those cursed to stay open, which were only taught to Death Eaters. Her beautiful face was scratched and grazed, her eyes heavy and her face haggard. Yet she still bravely tried to take me down. A sudden surge of pride at her perseverance that bubbled inside me was quickly replaced by a sense of shock and then as I blocked her next jinx with a flick of my wand.

"'Mione! Stop! Please, stop! I won't hurt you!" I shouted, and attempted to make my way to her through the sea of carcasses. "Stop it! I just want to talk to you!" I was almost there now…a few more feet to go…the nearer I was to her, the more my love for her increased and strengthened. My breath coming in shallow, quick gasps, I continued to block her spells as I felt myself succumbing to my wounds. There wasn't much time left to tell her my tale…

_Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you_

_Let me say these words before I go_

I still loved her so much…My vision became blurry, but I brushed it off with a quick shake of my head. Just a bit closer…

_I will love you till the end of time_

_Every breath of mine_

_I'll hold you by my side…_

Reaching out to her, I felt my hands make contact with her robes, now soaked with her blood. "Hermione…" my voice came out in a croak. "I have to tell you…"

"Why didn't you stay on our side?" Hermione inquired softly. "Why did you become a Death Eater?" Involuntarily, I drew her closer and felt her stiffen for a moment, and then slowly start to relax again.

_But I'll rest in peace_

_My sweetheart would you_

_Let me die in your arms with you_

I held her in my arms, not wanting to let her go, and slip into the depths of darkness. How familiar this felt…so comforting and relieving.

"I'm not a Death Eater." I replied quietly. Her snort of disbelief turned into a hacking cough and then a sharp gasp of pain.

"OH, that's rich…_really, _you expect me to believe that when you're wearing the proper robes, you've got the Mark, and that the last time I saw you, you told me you'd already been initiated?" She asked accusingly.

I took a deep breath and began to tell her everything. "I _was, _but now I'm not. I know where my loyalties lie. After that incident in our 6th year, I admit, I did join Voldemort and found more servants for him. But after that I became a spy for the Order, just like Severus. After one year of that, I became a full-time member of the Order of The Phoenix. I've been in hiding ever since, for the Dark Lord does not forgive easily."

"Why did Snape kill Dumbledore?" This interrogation was taking a toll on me. I mentally willed myself not to pass out then and there. "Dumbledore knew his life was nearing an end. He ordered Severus to kill him in front of witnesses to save me. He had other ways of communicating with us, however. We were always able to talk to him through an enchanted portrait in 12 Grimmauld Place. Thinks of everything, that man…" I chuckled lightly and waited for Hermione's next question.

"What made you want to turn back? You must have had some motive." She stated, her eyes narrowing, still hinting suspicion at me.

I sighed and muttered a single word: "You."

_Only you can stop the rain tonight_

_Only you can change my world from black to white_

_So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more_

Instantly she dropped her doubtful expression and gawked at me. How she did this and still managed to stay beautiful was beyond me. She stammered, "M-me? But you left me!"

"Hermione, I only left because I had to carry out my task. You have no idea how much it killed me to do so. I only trusted the Order to ensure my safety from the Dark Lord a year after I was already entered into his service. With their help, I was able to live safely. However, only certain adults were to be aware of my membership. They were all highly accomplished at Occlumency. McGonagall, Severus, and Lupin were the only ones who knew. You were the reason I strived to break free of the Dark Lord's control. Throughout the entire time I was a Death Eater, I purposely led our raids and killing sprees away from where you or anyone you cared about were. I…still love you. " I took a deep breath and stared fixedly at the ground.

I stood, embracing her, waiting for her to reply. Anything was better than this awkward silence. A few more seconds passed, and I released her. I wasn't going to be made a fool of by confessing my love and having it rejected. I would not stand around like a hopeless, underfed puppy waiting for its dinner when it would never come. If she wasn't going to talk, I wasn't going to stick around any longer at the risk of being ridiculed. I was too proud, and too much a Malfoy for that.

_Are we at war tonight?_

_Will there be angels whispering to midnight?_

_Don't wake when lightning strikes…_

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly. Looking down at Hermione's tear-streaked face made my heart melt, and a leaned down for a sweet, long awaited and well-deserved kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

The reunited pair was catching up on 4 years of missed kisses when a crowd of wizards came upon them. Neither of them seemed to notice the sudden arrival of unwelcome visitors drawing nearer and nearer.

All of a sudden, the group of people which turned about to be some 10 Death Eaters clad in black robes with white masks appeared, and pointed their wand at the couple still embracing each other. Shouts rang out and brilliant beams of light shot towards them. They crumbled in a heap together on the ground, and lay there, still.

"Alright, let's go exterminate the rest of those blood traitors and mudblood lovers," a menacing voice was heard to be saying. Footsteps grew quieter and quieter until there was no sound at all, except for the occasional shriek of another unlucky victim and Hermione and Draco's sharp, desperate breaths.

_Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you_

_Let me say these words before I go_

"Hermione…" Draco managed to say, "I never wanted to leave you…you have to understand that. I'll love you forever."

_I will love you till the end of time_

_Every breath of mine_

_I'll hold you by my side_

Hermione smiled gently and brushed a stray lock of his white blonde hair aside. "I know. I forgive you." She coughed and blood trickled down out of the corner of her mouth. "The feeling's mutual…" she said, her voice growing weaker, and the light in her chocolate brown eyes gradually dimming. Draco looked in horror as he watched the woman he loved slowly drift off into an eternal slumber.

"HERMIONE! Don't leave me! I just found you – I can't lose you again!" Even as he uttered these words, he knew it was no use. Her life-force was draining away, and so was his. He broke down into sobs, holding her limp body close to him.

_But I'll rest in peace_

_My sweetheart would you_

_Let me die in your arms with you_

_Only you can stop the rain tonight_

_Only you can get me straight to fight_

_Till the sky is burning_

_It's the end of time_

"If you leave me…" he whispered words meant only for her ears. "Then what do I have to live for? If you die…I'll have to die with you."

_Look ahead tomorrow_

_Long and winding road_

"Damn it, Granger, I still need you!" he cried out, soon doubling over in spasms of pain.

_Keep the faith of mine_

_Don't let it go_

_You're the only reason_

_That I'm growing cold_

_What would I do, _

_Without you_

The tears fell thick and fast from Draco's eyes once Hermione stopped breathing. Although he was too grief-stricken to notice, his internal organs were beginning to falter him, and his breathing coming in quick, ragged gasps. He lay down on the cold, hard ground, his arms still around Hermione, as hers were around his body, and stayed there, waiting for death to consume him. As his vision steadily darkened, Draco realized that he would be able to rest in peace, and follow his beloved to the world beyond death. The sunset may have been the most beautiful one that Draco had ever witnessed, and the foliage of the Forbidden Forest more majestic than ever, but all these sights were dull to him in comparison to Hermione Granger's serene face.

_I will love you till the end of time_

_Every breath of mine_

_I'll hold you by my side_

_But I'll rest in peace_

_My sweetheart would you_

_Let me die in your arms with you_

It is ironic, how life and death works. You can know someone your entire life, and become so attached to them that you feel as if you could spend forever with them. But all that can be taken away in an instant. In one split-second, anything can happen.

_Only you can stop the rain tonight_

_Only you can make my world so bright_

_Life no longer ends here with you in my heart_

_In my heart..._

_It won't be long until I see you, _Draco thought. _Death is coming upon me, I can feel it…but even in death, I will always remember and love you…you will always be in my heart…_ With that bittersweet thought, Draco Malfoy, one of the last remaining purebloods, drew his last breath and passed on.

When the war was finally over, and Harry Potter and his friends would find their best friend and worst enemy together, dead, with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. And Draco would still be protecting Hermione in death as he did indirectly in life, as a final act of love. He would die, not with his trademark smirk, but a genuine, relaxed smile playing on his lips. No matter how hard anyone tried to pry their cold bodies apart, they would not be able to. Such is the power of true love. Even in death, their bodies, souls, minds…and hearts…_can_ not, and _will _not be separated.

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thank you for reading my story! I had a lot of fun writing it! I would individually thank anyone who would review, but since this is a oneshot, I can't add another chapter, and it's kind of not allowed to have a chapter consisting of only thank-yous. But anyways, all reviews, advice and comments are sincerely appreciated. ) If I ever get any reviews…meh…Thank you!

Dark Emblem


End file.
